


All Beings Can Bleed

by Starofwinter



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Agender Character, Gen, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-05
Updated: 2016-11-05
Packaged: 2018-08-29 06:34:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8478943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starofwinter/pseuds/Starofwinter
Summary: Rose has been vod without being brother since she can remember.





	

Rose has been _vod_ without being _brother_ since she can remember.  Since she knew what it meant to be _brother_ , to be _boy_ , to _not be that_.  She isn’t _sister_ either, not really, but it sounds a little better, it fits her a little better, it makes it clear that she isn’t like her brothers.  It makes it clear that she’s _different_.  She carves out a place for herself in the Academy, in the GAR, with her own sweat and blood, but never her tears.  No matter what the instructors throw at her, no matter what they do to kick her down for being a runt, for being a _defect_ , for fighting and clawing for every breath she takes, she doesn’t cry.  She snarls back her defiance, her individuality, everything that makes her Rose, and she spits her own blood back in their faces when the time comes, because she’s remade herself in a body that is _hers_ and no one else’s.

So when the backwater planet they chase the Seps away from rudely asks her, “Well, do you bleed?” she just smirks.  Yes, she bleeds.  She has bled for years at the hands of instructors and beings who told her she was not a _person_.  

She remembers the vibroblade tucked into her boot when they ask what’s beneath her armor, and remembers that _all beings can bleed_.  


End file.
